Content sharing services have been developed as a technique to provide an online marketplace for creative professionals to sell content, such as images. A creative professional, for instance, may capture or create images that are exposed via the content sharing services to potential customers such as marketing professionals, casual users, and so on. In one such example, a creative professional captures an image of a coworkers conversing next to a watercooler. The image is then uploaded and tagged for availability as part of the content sharing service such that a marketing professional performing a search for “office” and “watercooler” may locate the image. The content sharing service also includes functionality to make the image available for licensing in response to payment of a fee, e.g., as part of a subscription service, pay per use, and so forth.
When creating content that is to be made available via the content sharing service, creative professionals often create a multitude of similar content items in order to create one or more that will actually be made available for sharing. For example, a photographer may capture photos of an item (e.g., a shoe) against a white background from a variety of different angles, using different lighting, and so on. Using conventional techniques, the creative professional then makes a best guess as to which photo has the greatest likelihood of being of interest to users of the content sharing service and uploads that photo to the content sharing service for licensing.
Users of the content sharing service, however, may disagree with the creative professionals best guess and actually desire a different version of the photo, e.g., captured from different angles, different lighting. Thus, these conventional techniques are generally inefficient and subject to error due to this reliance on guesswork and the varied tastes of users of the content sharing service. Further, these conventional techniques abandon potentially useful information that may be made available from the collection in order to process images in the collection.